Run to you
by Eddy Leonhartslover
Summary: Nero is unhappy in his relationship with Kyrie but finds the comfort, love and happiness that he craves in the arms of his lover. Contains yaoi and is rated mature for a reason. Who is his lover read and find out. Reviews are more then welcome


Disclaimer: I do not won the rights to Devil May Cry that belongs to Capscom. Run to You belongs to Bryan Adams.

Authors Note: Even though this has two short references this is not a song fic. This does contain yaoi. If you don't like it don't read it. You have been warned.

Run to You

_She says her love for me could never dieBut that'd change if she ever found out about you and i_Nero flung his sweat soaked body from the bed and stomped into his bathroom. Not taking the time to adjust the temperature in the shower he stepped under the icy blast of water and washed away not only the sweat but also the smell of the last hours exertions. The smell that was Kyrie and the cloying perfume that she insisted on wearing that clung to not only his sheets and skin but the air around them.

The water finally heated up and he let the soothing jets of hot water pound into his aching muscles. He growled in frustration and doubling up his fist he punched the wall of the tiled in shower. He knew that it wasn't him that was lacking, but that there was something wrong with her. Something wrong with Kyrie. No matter how much or how little effort he put into his love making she just lay there like a blow up doll…not that he had any experience with those but he had heard other men talk about getting their groove on with a piece of rubber.

No he was quite positive it wasn't him. He smirked as he thought of his lover. His lover who had told him on numerous occasions that he was a phenomenal lover. That's what he needed he needed to get the hell out and go spend time making love with someone who knew what making love was about.

Stepping out of the shower he dried of and tying the towel around his waist he waltzed back into the bedroom and started to get dressed. Glancing over at the bed he saw that while he had been in the shower Kyrie had gotten up and dressed in one of those neck to toe night gowns that she favored and had crawled back into bed and had the blankets pulled up to her chin, the only thing visible was her face and clenched hands that had a death grip on the blankets.

He sighed audible and said through clenched teeth, "Don't worry I'm not going to pounce on you. I'm going out."

Kyrie watched as her fiancé dressed, "Where are you going Nero?"

He replied sharply, "Out!"

Her liquid brown eyes opened a little wider and she started to do the one thing that she knew that he was weak against. She had tried whining and a variety of other things to get her way but found that nothing worked better on Nero then tears. She had her weapon to use against him and she used it like a seasoned solider.

Tears trickled down her cheeks and she sniffed, "Are you mad at me?' Her voice catching a little on each word.

Nero ran his hands through his hair leaving the snow white locks in even more of a disarray. He exhaled and said patiently, "No I am not mad at you. I just need some air. Don't wait up." He walked over to the bed and kissed her on the forehead before he left the room.

Once outside he jumped on his black Harley Low Rider and tore off through the night. He hadn't been entirely truthful with Kyrie. He was going out for more then just air he was going to meet his lover.

As he tore through the night thinking about his lover he felt himself growing hard and the front of his leather pants got uncomfortably tight with his surging erection. He briefly wondered how Kyrie would react if she knew. If she had had any inkling where he was going how would she react. Would she scream and throw things? Or would those big dumb cow eyes of hers fill up with tears? Would she wonder if it were her? Would she find herself lacking?

_Oh - but her love is coldIt wouldn't hurt her if she didn't know, 'cause..._He parked his motorcycle and walked up to the front door using his key to gain entrance, his strides were long and purposeful as they carried his lithe form into the bedroom. His nose twitched as he entered the dark room stripping clothes off as his long legs ate the distance between the door and the bed.

Sliding nude into the bed he was quickly pulled in tight against the hard smooth muscular body of his lover. Several long hot kisses were exchanged before he spoke. "I've missed you."

His lover's mouth traveled from his mouth over to his ear where his ear lobe was nibbled on and a sultry voice whispered into the night, "Have you now?" Right before sharp teeth bit his earlobe.

Nero's body arched forward and he rubbed his groin against his lovers, he husked out, "Very much." His arms wrapped around his lovers broad shoulders finger tangling in silky hair he growled, "I want you to make love to me."

The lips that had been nibbling on Nero's earlobe tore away from the over sensitized flesh and his lover's voice husked out, "Do you now?"

Nero undulated against his lover's hard body and said, "Yes. Just show me that I'm still alive. Show me that I am still hot blooded."

Hot sensuous lips captured his again in a soul rendering heart stopping kiss. Tongues danced softly and wetly with each other fighting for dominance and retreating when it was needed. The hot mouth tore away from his and traveled with tantalizing slowness down the column of his neck to his chest where a silky tongue came into play and danced it's way in a slow waltz over rock hard pec's to his small pale pink nipples where the teased and tormented the sensitive flesh into hard little peaks.

A low animalistic groan escaped Nero's mouth as his lovers sweet hot and wicked tongue continued it's assault on his flesh. Teeth and lips along with that silky appendage skated down rock hard abs to dip and swirl in his navel. He had been able to mostly control his hips from bucking but when those lush full lips wrapped around him his hips shot several inches off the bed and he was extremely grateful that his lover had no gag reflex.

The mouth that was tormenting him some lovingly was pulled away from his aching length and Nero's lover spoke to him again, "Easy love. I'm not planning on letting you go anywhere for a very, very long time. I've missed you. Missed this gorgeous body of yours. Missed your taste and your smell." He was incased again in the hot wet confines of his lovers mouth while he was taken in deeper with each little movement.

Nero was building higher and higher and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, he knotted his fingers in the silky locks on his lovers head encouraging him with words and deeds not to stop.

"God! Oh god yes. Don't stop!" Nero growled and moaned. He felt his length slide down the hot confines of his lovers throat and felt the muscles in that sweet enclosure start to vibrate as he purred and growled around the length of flesh.

Unable to control it any longer he exploded in quick hot burst into the confines of his lover's mouth. Kyrie would have never allowed him to do that. Who was he kidding it would be a cold day in hell before Kyrie would even consider giving him head. He had coaxed her into tasting him one time and had been informed that 'ladies did not do that.' So he had never pressed the issue again.

He purged those thoughts from his head, now was not the time to think about her. Now was the time to think about the body of the man that was going to be filling him soon. Filling him like he wanted and needed. Like they both wanted and needed.

Long elegant fingers started to stroke and tease around his entrance and somewhere in the distance Nero heard the cap snap open on the lubricant, and felt the cool gel being applied to him. One of those long fingers, that drove him crazy when it stroked across his hot spot, gently pushed into him and started to rub against him. Teasing him. Driving him crazy with need.

"Yessss!" Nero growled, "Like that."

The finger left him but before he could protest it was replaced by two of the digits that started to move in and out of him stroking him, and veeing inside of him to stretch him and loosen him so he could take his lovers long, hard thick length into his body without it hurting him.

It wasn't that they both didn't enjoy pain because they did. But now wasn't the time for the pain. Now was time for the loving. He knew that later he would get fucked until he wouldn't want to move. Not that he would he able to. For now he wanted and needed the sweet gentle love making that only his lover could provide.

Nero's body grew hard with need again and he heard a slight snort from his lover, "Ah to be 19 again and know that an erection was only a handshake away."

The fingers left him and he felt the head of his lovers manhood start to push past that tight ring of muscle. Nero groaned in pleasure and it was echoed by his lover who started to move back in forth inside of him. Each stroke was long, slow and deep, taking him higher and higher until he thought that he had reached the apex of pleasure. Only to being taken even higher still as the rhythm changed to short, fast and shallow.

Nero protested when he felt his lover draw completely out, but it died on his lips when he found himself flat on his back with his legs thrown over his lover's broad shoulders and it was entered once again.

"I want to see your face when you come."

What could Nero say to that nothing. There was nothing to say, he threw his head back and moaned loud and long into the still darkness of the bedroom. He knew that he was getting close again. So very close to loosing control. He also knew that his lover was no where near spent. That the night was just beginning for him. And damn it he never wanted it to end.

Nero howled out his pleasure as his next orgasm slammed into him with the gentleness of a hurricane. Bending his body up he dropped his legs down from sweat soaked shoulders to wrap around a narrow taut waist. His arms draped over those broad shoulders and he started to pound his body up and down on his lover's length.

"Fuck me now. Fuck me until I can't walk. Fuck me like I need and want you to. Fuck me like you need to." He ordered and cried out in pleasure pain as his wish was fulfilled and he was slammed into over and over again. Strong fingers digging into his hips and helping him to ride up and down.

This time when his orgasm hit his lover's followed and both men moaning and growling out their pleasure before they collapsed unto the tangled sheets of the bed. Lips meet and tender kisses were exchanged.

"Stay with me tonight." The sultry voice filled the air.

Nero cuddled in close, "Tonight and every night. I'm going back tomorrow to get my things. But I'm done. Done living a lie. When what I want and need is you."

Nero didn't see the smile that flashed but he heard the soft words whispered in the dark the words that meant the world to him, "I love you."

Laying his head on one broad shoulder he flung his leg over his lovers hips and replied, "I love you too Vergil."

-fin-


End file.
